To Love and Be Loved
by RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: Just a little family moment between the Poldarks of Nampara and the power of love. Fluff. First Romelza fic!
**Disclaimer: Poldark does not belong me. All rights belong to** **Winston Graham** **, BBC, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and books.**

 **A/N:** This fic is a birthday gift to my lovely friend jedichick04 on tumblr, aka – the reason for my Poldark obsession ;-D. I've still very knew to Poldark having binge watched the show around a week ago, but I am hooked for life! Romelza has captured my heart and earned a spot on my OTP list! :-D

This is my first Poldark/Romelza fic, so I ask for some leniency. This is solely based off of the TV show, since I've only _just_ started reading the books. And I'm not well versed in the linguist styles of Ross and Demelza, but I did my best. I hope it came out sounding at least somewhat like them. This fic is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **To Love and Be Loved**

Demelza rocked gently back and forth in the large rocking chair set in front of the sitting room fireplace. Julia lay bundled in her arms, quietly gumming on her tiny fist and fighting off sleep like it was her personal mission. Hoping to coax her daughter to rest, Demelza began humming a sweet lullaby she remembered her mother used to sing to her before she passed away. However, it was no use. Just shy of 6 months old, Julia – so attuned to her surrounding – knew her beloved Papa was not yet home from his business in Truro. Putting all of her focus into Julia's comfort, Demelza attempted to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Tonight would not bring happy news.

As the sun set below the cliffs just beyond the walls of Nampara, Demelza heard the familiar trampling of Darkie heading towards the stables. With Jud and Prudie already abed, she knew it would still be a while before Ross showed his face, having to take care of Darkie first.

"Papa is home, li'l one. 'Ee can rest your eyes now."

But with the stubbornness of her father, Julia refused to drift off, waiting until she laid her eyes upon him. A bright smile graced Demelza's face as she stared down at her daughter. Julia and Ross always had a special connection; even during the months Demelza carried her. On nights the baby was restless, Ross would rest his head on Demelza just above her bump and lazily caress where their child lay. He would speak softly, talk to her, and kindly ask if she would rest and let her beautiful mother enjoy some well-deserved sleep. Those moments always made Demelza's heart flutter in her chest, and she would fall in love with Ross a little bit more.

Demelza's earlier worry was confirmed as Ross suddenly stormed into the room, quiet yet agitated. Drawing her eyes away from Julia for the first time in hours, she found Ross with a bottle in one hand and a cup in the other. He poured near a cup full before setting the bottle off to the side and slumping into a seat across from his family. All remained silent, until Demelza mustered the courage to break the tension.

"What troubles 'ee, my love?"

There was a pause while Ross took a deep swallow of brandy. "What always vexes me," he replied in a low and solemn tone, staring off into the distance. "The mine, and this world's appalling idea of humanity. The rich get richer, while the rest are left to rot."

Demelza could only sigh. Her husband, with such a generous and compassionate heart, bore the weight of the world on his shoulders as if it was solely his to bear. Her heart went out to him, wishing she had the words to take the pain away. While she didn't have the words to help, Demelza knew exactly what would ease his troubled mind tonight.

Standing slowly in order to not jostle Julia, she crossed to her husband and stood directly in front of him.

"Yes?" Ross deadpanned with an annoyed air. He tipped his head back and stared up at his wife and child, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Demelza didn't balk at his tone, as she had become accustomed to her husband's moods. She was a woman on a mission and would see it through.

"Sit back."

"Demelza, wh-?"

"Ross," she stated firmly, in a tone that stopped him short, "Sit. Back."

With an exaggerated sigh, he leaned back into the chair, and then gave his wife and exasperated look that exclaimed, _"And now what do you wish me to do?"_

Bending over, she maneuvered Julia and began placing her into Ross' arms.

"Demelza, I am in no proper mood to handle -."

She froze in place, silencing Ross with a look. "Do 'ee trust me, husband?" Using the title to express her seriousness.

"Of course," he placated softly, though tension remained coiled tightly throughout his body.

"Then trust me ta know what 'ee need now."

Continuing her task, she settled Julia into the cradle of Ross' left arm. The second the babe was transferred from one parent to the other, her eyes widened at the sight of her father, and then released a soft, contented coo. Her body stretched for a moment, one tiny fist rubbing against her scrunched face, and then settled, curling into the warmth of her father's chest. With a deep breath in, Julia sounded a sweet sigh, closed her eyes and fell promptly to sleep.

Demelza couldn't help but smile at her darling girl's actions. The complete love and trust she had for someone so new to the world. Watching his daughter find peace in his arms, all the worry and tension of the day slipped from Ross's body. His focus now diverted to the child in his arms, just as Demelza knew it would. He exhaled slowly and melted into the chair, never taking his eyes off of Julia.

"There now," Delemza said quietly, as her index finger stroked along Julia's chubby cheek. "'Ee watch the bairn, and I'll fix 'ee somethan quick ta eat."

Ross' calloused and work-worn fingers replaced Demelza's as she stood back up and moved towards the kitchen. Pausing at the thresh hold, she turned back to the pair as Ross spoke once more.

"Oh, my beautiful, fair maiden," he murmured in low tones, "I swear to make this right. You and your Mama deserve all the best I can give. I promised you a better world, and you shall have it."

Demelza smiled at his words. Her husband, so full of love. It didn't take her long to return with a few pieces of bread and butter, and a couple of slices of cheese. Setting the tray on the small table beside his seat, Demelza quickly moved to Ross's side and into the arm he held open in invitation. She cuddled close and joined him in watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Julia's chest.

"Thank you, my love," Ross whispered.

"Oh, no need ta be thankin' me," Demelza replied with a small smirk, "If I let 'ee stew in your fowl mood, it would ha' not been a restful night for either of us."

Ross laughed before rolling his head towards her and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"And I you, Ross," she said with a smile and a kiss to his lips, "And I you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear what you think. Until next time!

-RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
